


White Stones

by SimplyTruth



Series: Of a Spectator, a Master, and an Enigma [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Platonic Relationships, irregular updates, took place after Hokuto Cup (manga ending)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTruth/pseuds/SimplyTruth
Summary: The mind of Shindou Hikaru is as unpredictable as the games he put on thegoban. Fujisaki Akari can't predict what move he would pull next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is just my excuse to write what Hikaru's life and career would be after the manga from an outsider's perspective. Akari fits the role to a T. Also, Akari is a good girl and I quite enjoy her character. Naturally, I want to explore her dynamic with Hikaru. Enjoy!

_ \--At first, there was only one black stone on the board. _

 

 

She never actually expected to meet him again. Not so soon, at least. They were neighbors after all; they were bound to meet each other at one point. Like now.

"Huh, Akari?"

She was walking with head down, looking at the ground when she heard her name called by a familiar voice.

"Hikaru?" she looked over her shoulder. Just few meters behind her, she could make out his blonde bangs from the dark surrounding. He was wearing his blue formal suit with his usual yellow backpack slung behind his back. Wait... if she read the latest Go Weekly correctly...

"Weren't you supposed to go home yesterday? From the Hokuto Cup?"

And then she stopped. Remembering what the article said about Japan's fate on the Hokuto Cup, she wasn't sure if it was okay for her to bring up the tournament so soon. Silently cursing about her blunder, she offered a reassuring smile toward Hikaru.

"Uhmm... good job! You've put a good fight against Korea and China, Hikaru!" she waved her hands in uplifting manner, "I wouldn't dream of representing Japan like that! And..."

_Ahh, he looked pissed now..._ she started to sweat. But his eyes was anywhere but on her, and it looked like she wasn't the cause of his inner turmoil. He closed his eyes as if trying to calm himself down, fist clenched at his sides. They were standing on a dark street now and she wasn't sure how to break the awkward silent.

This wasn't how she pictured their reunion at all!

"It wasn't enough..." his small whisper finally broke the tension. She didn't fail to recognize a sliver of desperation in it.

"I'm not enough..." he said again, a bit louder this time. "Not yet."

"Hikaru..." She didn't know why, but his defeat affected him so much. He lost only by 0.5 moku; considering all the sudden change in the board number and the fact that his opponent was Korea's top young professional, it was quite an amazing feat. It was one close game that has become the talk of the go professionals, too. Maybe it was the closeness that frustrates him?

She took her time to truly look at him now. Gone his bratty look and round face from their elementary school years; the time he spent on the ancient game had truly matured him. Young Akari would never dreamed that Hikaru would be taking a lose on professional match this hard, not even of him joining one. The thought tugged the corner of her mouth upward. He had grown so much.

Not enough to let him grow out of his habit of bleaching his bangs, though!

She chuckled at the thought, and Hikaru took an clear offense of it. "What? You think my defeat is funny?"

"No, but your ridiculous bangs is," her reply hid a secret mirth. Hikaru, on the other hand, looked at her as if she had lost a screw or two. She continued with a warm smile.

"Next year, beat Ko Yeong Ha," she said with finality, "Show him what Japanese youth is made of, Hikaru!"

He looked at her with various conflicting emotion, but in the end, determination won. Eyebrows taut, he talked in firm confidence.

"You don't have to tell me that. I plan to kick his ass across the _goban_."

"Don't forget to win with 20 points difference or more!" she joined playfully. He laughed at her.

"Oi oi, even for me that was waay to optimistic..." he let out some chuckle out of his system, then looked up at the night sky with a smile. She saw him relaxing, which was a good thing.

"Soo Hikaru, why are you coming home today again?" He hadn't answered her earlier question.

"Well, Su Yeong invited me for a rematch today, so I stayed with him for a bit..." he smiled at the memory, "He has become strong, that Su Yeong."

"Su Yeong..." Akari gasped when she recognized the name from Go-Weekly. "You mean Korean third board, Hon Su Yeong? You know him, Hikaru?"

"I played him a year ago, I think? On his uncle's go salon," he scratched his head in an unsure manner, "He had grown taller too. I still win, though!"

She gaped at him inelegantly. Not only he knew him, he won from Korean third board, twice?

_ He said it so lightly too! _

While Akari was far from Hikaru's level, she at least knew how strong Korean players are. She started to think that her childhood friend doesn't get any idea how strong he truly was sometimes. In a sense, it was truly Hikaru-like... to be clueless and all. Guess some things just wouldn't change that easily.

While she was lost in her own thought, he turned to her. He took a quick look at her new uniform.

"What are you doing this late, Akari? I thought the cram-school season is over?"

She was a high-schooler now, and Hikaru would be too if he was a normal boy. "It is over, but high school student has a lot of things to do, you know. It's nice that you don't have to do anymore homework or tests, Hikaru."

"Yeah, that's neat I guess," he grinned at her and started walking again, which Akari followed. "I got to play go as much as I want! Though Mom still want me to study other things once in a while... something like 'find other thing than go to fill time' or 'having back up plan'," he snorted, "Like I will stop playing go! I won't fail either! I will take one or two titles too for sure!"

"Obasan is just worried, Hikaru. And you did say you want to stop playing go once," she pointed out.

"That...! That's just one time, one time! I won't do that again," he repeated with full conviction. "I won't stop. For his sake..." he said, slowly this time. Akari didn't caught the flash of pain in his eyes.

"His sake? You mean Touya-kun?" she remembered the bob-haired boy with intense expression that didn't suit his pretty face.

"Eh? Ah, right. There's Touya too..." he scratched the back of his head, "This time, I won't run away like last time."

Akari didn't know why he was running away that time and felt that it wasn't her place to ask. In a way, Hikaru's current world was so different than hers. No matter how much of catching up she did, she wouldn't reach the same level or understanding like he did. She just knew it by heart, and it was kind of lonely on her side...

But this was enough. As long as he could be smiling and keep his spirit high like this, she doesn't mind being a bystander. If their ways weren't supposed to cross, she was already grateful for being his friend. His spirit rubbed off on her to try the impossible, after all.

"Well, that's good to hear. That way I could still invite you."

"Invite me?" Hikaru blinked innocently while Akari pouted.

"You said you'll visit my high school someday, right?"

"I said that?"

"Geez..." she suspected as much that he'll forget, "Did you remember what I told you on our graduation day? I said to you if I joined go club in my high school, I'd like to invite you. I even said that I'll make one if they don't have go club!"

"Ah... _ooh!_ You did say that!" he smacked his fist to his open palm. He paused and blinked again, processing her words. "Wait, then that means--"

Akari sighed in amusement. "Yes Hikaru, I joined the school's go club. Apparently I don't have to make one."

At the mention of go, Hikaru's eyes lit up. "So you still play go Akari! Good, that's good!"

"Of course I am! I aimed for the high school tournament, you know!" she clenched her fists in the air, only to unclench it soon. "I'm not sure if I'm good enough for that, though. My senpai in the club are far better than me."

"Akari..." they spent some time in silence, only accompanied by the sound of their footsteps. "Hey, if anything I know you can do it Akari. You're too stubborn not to do it! Mom also said your current high-school is your first choice, right?"

Akari nodded, feeling bashful by his compliment. True, she got into the school she wanted, even by 50:50 chance...

"Thanks to you, Hikaru. Your stubbornness is contagious," she offered him her widest grin.

"You mean my fighting spirit _is_ contagious! You're born stubborn, Akari, don't post it on me."

"Came from someone who suddenly said 'I'll become a pro!'? I don’t think so."

The playful banters between the old friends lasted for a few minutes until they see their neighboring houses. Hikaru stood in front of his house's gate and regarded Akari for the last time. "Well, just tell me if you want to invite me. I'll try to find the time."

"Really? You mean it, Hikaru?"

"I mean it. It has been a while since I set my foot to any school..." he trailed off, and she knew he think about their middle school go club. "Just don't invite me so suddenly! I have _oteai_ matches and study groups too, you know!"

"I know I know, Mr. Go Pro," she snickered and waved at him to go inside his house. He nodded and dashed to his front door, saying "Mom, I'm home!" loud enough for her to hear.

"Welcome home, Hikaru," she whispered to the empty street and making her way to her own house.

  

_ \--And then, a single white stone made its move. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Black/white stone: Stones used for go games. Black moves first, and white got komi points for this disadvantage (ranged from 5.5 to 7.5 points).  
> \- _Obasan_ : Auntie  
> \- _Goban:_ Go board. Normal size is 19x19, but smaller sizes usually used too for lower kyu practices.  
> \- _Oteai: _Rank promotion system, usually in form of annual or bi-annual tournament with weekly schedules. Per 2003, there's a new rank promotion system in Oteai which includes 1) accumulating a certain number or win, 2) ranking high in prize money among same dan players, and 3) entering certain title leagues or winning certain titles.__  
>  (Citation source: senseis.xmps.net)


	2. Chapter 2

_ \--Black's next move was unpredictable._

 

 

It was exactly four days later that Hikaru visited her. He caught Akari off guard; she didn't expect him to contact her first and this soon. On a nice Saturday afternoon, her mother told her that Hikaru was waiting on the front gate and she came running down the stairs.

"Hikaru! You don't have match today?" she greeted him cheerfully, putting on her shoes on and running to meet him outside the gate. He smiled at her, but it felt a bit forced judging from his previously glum face. She sensed the unease.

“Hikaru...?"

"Obasan! We'll go to the park for a while!" he told her mom and quickly motioned her to follow him. He wanted to talk.

Akari gave her mother a nod and closed the gate behind her, wondering.

"Hey Hikaru... what's wrong?" she followed a few steps behind him. Wearing his usual bright-colored t-shirt, his shoulder looked wider that she remembered. Boys and their growth spurts.

"Just want to tell you I'm free on Thursday and Friday next week. How about that?"

Her eyes widened in elation. "You remembered...? You remembered!"

He wore the look of trademark Hikaru annoyance, "Of course I do! Give me some credit, Akari!"

_But your track record says otherwise, Hikaru_  was what she wanted to say, but she kept it to herself. It was one rare occasion that her old friend even bothered to remember anything ever for her, so she decided not to spoil his achievement. Or was it her achievement?

"Alright, alright. I'll speak to the club president and discuss the schedule then. A pro coming to our club... they would be excited," she then stole some glances at him not so discreetly, which then he rewarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"How much is your _shidougo_ fee, Hikaru?"

"Geh! I've told you before, you don't have to pay me! It feels... weird," he groaned. "If you want to pay me some thanks, you could just treat me ramen! Ramen!"

Akari's laughter rang through the afternoon air. Go and ramen. Was that even an equal retribution? Shindou Hikaru's mind was one of kind.

"Thank you for sparing your time though, Hikaru _-sensei,_ " she winked at him, not even trying to be subtle with her teasing. Hikaru blanched.

"Akari! Don't you dare to call me that in front of your friends; I'm not that old!" he chased after her toward the swing set on the park. It was surprisingly empty, knowing how many children in the park at the time. Seemed like they're preoccupied with the sandbox for now, so Akari took this rare chance. She took a seat on one of them and hold the chain handle within her palms, pulling her tongue out at him.

"But shouldn't you get used to that now? You've done some tutoring here and there haven't you?" That's what a go professional supposed to do, right? "Surely a lot of your students called you that."

"My students are usually old geezers! It felt weird to be called that by someone of my age..." he trailed off, looking around the park in realization. He looked like he remembered something, before turning away from her and squatting down.

"Hikaru? What are you doing?"

To her bewilderment, Hikaru started picking something on the ground. He didn't answered right away before he let out a single "Ah, this will do!" and then showed the sitting Akari what he got between his fingers. Akari's eyes narrowed to see what he held. It was a pebble. She studied his face for a moment, and still she failed to see the correlation between the piece of rock and the huge grin he wore.

"Hikaru...?"

He then proceed to walk toward the empty swing beside her, but not sitting on it. Instead, he knelt before the swing and placed the rock on the wooden surface of the seat.

_ Pachi. _

The sound resounded quietly among the kids squealing and blabbering in the distance. It startled Akari nonetheless--not the sound of the stone, but the way Hikaru handled it. He held it and put it down like a go stone.

"It was here," he smiled, "the first time I learned to handle it properly... heh." His fingers lingered on the rock for a few more seconds before he stood up. "It felt like a long time ago. You know, the first time I tried to laid the stone I flung it all the way toward that bush!"

Confused, she decided to keep her mouth shut as he laughed it off. He then finally stopped to scope the playground with a far-off look. She couldn't read mind, but whatever he was thinking about, it surely wasn't pleasant since his little smile contorted into a wistful frown. Suddenly Akari found it hard to breath.

Who was this boy standing before her? The old Hikaru she knew were all smile with rude remarks, beamed like a sun that he braced when he ran around the field. That Hikaru would never looked so contemplative and subdued like now. A sun wasn't supposed to burn out like a lantern.

Akari looked down at her feet and bit her lip. The gap between them never felt this real and this wide. He was ever changing, always evolving at a neck-breaking speed. She, on the other hand, didn't possess the same quality.

She reluctantly looked up at him again, although she really didn't want to at the moment. She couldn't help but noticed that he's back with his solemn face he wore when she met him on the gate earlier. Akari blamed herself silently; she didn't know how to face this new Hikaru

"Hikaru... is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

She decided to listen what this new Hikaru had in mind. Perhaps, she could learn to understand him better. After all, there’s no way he took her all the way here just to inform his promised visit. He was pulled back from his trance and regarded her with a small forced smile. He swatted the pebble away from the swing with little care and sat beside her. The rock made a small thunk as it landed on the ground behind them somewhere.

"I... I don't know who else I could talk about this with. It's kinda silly, probably, coming from me..." he swayed on his swing for a bit. "You seemed like a right person to go to at the moment, so um. Sorry if I bother you with my problem."

Akari blinked at Hikaru's prior apology. Seriously, who was this person? Hikaru _never_ apologized.

"O-of course you're not bothering me!" she decided to humor him and his sincerity. "I’m just... surprised. We don't talk a lot nowadays and what kind of problem you got that you couldn't tell anyone else but me--"

"It was Mom," Hikaru sighed heavily.

"Mitsuko-obasan?" She lost count of how much he had caught her off guard that day. "Why? Is there something wrong with her? Is she ill?!"

"She's fine, physically," he tried to reassure her, "It's just--right after I came back from the Hokuto Cup, she was acting... weird."

"Weird how?" Hikaru's mother was always nothing short of a supportive mom. Although she had a little trouble connecting with her only son, from what Akari heard from her own mother's passing gossips, but so far Shindou Mitsuko had little issue with letting Hikaru choosing the path of professional igo player. It was even weirder that the usually ignorant Hikaru paid his mom any attention; another new trait of his?

_A respectable one though_ , she appproved silently.

"It's like she's being quieter than usual, on dinner time or before I went to Kiin for my matches,” he looked up at the clear sky, “I don’t know what her deal is, but she looked... concerned, you know? Yet she didn't say anything! She didn't even ask me how my days goes anymore." Frustration was clear on his face, "I’d rather hear her nagging than _this_ ; I don’t know what she was thinking!”

“Have you talked with your mother about that?”

Hikaru glanced to his side, “I... kinda have. I asked her over dinner, but she only said ‘I’m fine’ and back being silent again. I don’t know what’s eating her.”

“Hikaru,” she was now looking at him intently, “I mean ‘talking’ talking, like a long full conversation with your mother. Preferably just the two of you. Have you done that?”

His silence was her answer.

“...have you ever tried to talk to your mother other than exchanging greetings and small talks?” she asked again, confirming her suspicion. Hikaru was now sweating and slowly shook his head. Figured.

“You should try to talk to her,” she bestowed him her verdict. The solution was so easy, but it flew right above his head. Boys. And when she thought he had finally matured...

“Have you tried to have a talk with your own mother? Do you know how awkward it would be? All talk I ever had with her was about my go exams and the taxes!” he defended himself. She couldn't help but raises her eyebrow at his remark. _Taxes? At his age?_  “Do you think it had something to do with my Hokuto Cup matches though?” he tried to change the subject not too smoothly.

“Well... you did say her behavior changed after the tournament,” she held her chin, thinking. “Maybe something happened when she went to see your match live?”

He looked at her quizzically.

“Akari. My mom never went to my Hokuto Cup matches. Only Grandpa came to see me on both days.”

“But I heard it from my mom... I think she did go with your grandpa,” she was surprised with the discrepancy, “I saw Obasan coming home that day too. She usually never left the house, you know.”

“Wasn’t she just coming back from the supermarket?” Hikaru countered.

“I don’t know how many people wear formal suit to their grocery shopping...”

“But Mom has no reason to watch me play! She doesn’t care--”

“Obasan _does_ care, Hikaru. She’s your mom. She has every reason to watch her son’s match,” Hikaru’s denial was getting ridiculous for her. “Hikaru, have you ever invited your mom to your matches?”

“No,” he answered exasperatedly, “She doesn’t even understand go. I don’t have any reason to invite her.”

“And why,” she continued mercilessly, “do you think she doesn’t understand it? Have you ever tried to teach her about it? Or just talk about your matches or go in general?”

“Of course I have!” he looked a bit hurt, “but she always brushed me off, saying it’s fine as long as I like doing my job.”

Akari sighed. “Looks like Obasan was troubled as well...” Like mother like son. She couldn’t help but wondered how Mitsuko-obasan was feeling right now.

They went silent for a while, just the sound of metal chain creaking was occasionally heard as they swayed slowly.

“...the first match she saw was me playing poorly on an international tournament,” he put his face on his palm. “That’s so uncool.”

“Even more reason to beat Ko Yeong Ha, eh? Gotta show you're better than that,” she poked at his pride. His reaction was instantaneous.

“Of course! Next year! Just you watch, Yeong Ha!”

She snorted at him. So she still able to push his buttons. “You put up a good fight though, Hikaru,” she tried to lift his spirit.

“But Mom doesn’t get that! And she probably came home right before the match end; I’d be able to catch her if she at least stayed until the game ends.”

She wondered about that too. Could it be...?

“Do you think Obasan was purposefully keeping it from you? That she watched your match at all?”

Hikaru was confused, “Why would she even do that?”

“Because of you, Hikaru,” she pointed at him accusingly. “She probably doesn’t want to embarrass you for coming. And you always sounds like you don’t want your parents anywhere near your world of go.”

“That’s because they don’t understand--”

“And _have_ you tried to make them understand?” Akari started to piece the clues together, “Not just about go, but the nature of your profession.” She pouted at this one, “You never told me anything too, you know. You never invite me to your matches either.” Okay, she probably channeling her own frustration into the equation this time...

Hikaru looked like he was trying to find some words, but failed horribly. He then stared quietly at the ground. Had he realized it? How poor the communication he had with his parents?

“I think Mitsuko-obasan was just worried about you and the path you chose, Hikaru.” She tried to make things made more sense to him. “She’s your mom after all, even my mom was worried when I told her about the school that I wanted to go.”

“She did...?” Hikaru looked up to her, searching for any path to understanding.

“Like you said, it was unfortunate that Obasan saw you when you’re losing at your game. Maybe she felt some doubt at you and what you do... or maybe it’s something else.” she shrugged, and caught the look on Hikaru’s face. “Hey, I don’t know it for sure, but it’s natural for parents to be worried or having doubts though.”

Hikaru frowned, and at this Akari offered him a warm smile.

“Do you know what I do after I saw that doubt on my mother’s face?” he was looking expectantly for her answer. “I reassure her, tried my best, and keep her updated with my progress on my mock exams from cram schools. I informed her about the problems I faced, but I also let her know that it didn’t drag me down while I keep looking for the solution. I showed her that I have the capabilities to reach my goal, and eventually, I got into that school. She was overjoyed,” Akari giggled at the memory.

“Your mother was probably feeling the same. Assure her. Convince her that you’re doing just fine. Try to make her understand, Hikaru,” she said with finality. A gentle wind blew past them, and the sun shines brightly on Hikaru’s blond locks and on his eyes.

“That’s... you’re probably right.” He looked genuinely enlightened. “I never told her of what’s happening with my go; at least not seriously.”

Akari nodded at him encouragingly. He gripped at the chains and gave her his brightest smile, “Thanks, Akari! I know it was the right decision to talk to you; he was right, you have this thing for making people relax around you!”

Akari was too flustered to wonder who was 'he' that her old friend was referring. “Y-you’re welcome Hikaru... just make sure you talk to Obasan properly, okay?”

“I will.” His tone was firm and determined.

“And don’t forget your promise to visit my school’s go club.”

He looked positively offended. “I remember that! Just how little faith you had in me, Akari?!”

 

_ \--Yet white was responding calmly, creating a firm base and a promise of a beautiful game. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- _shidougo_ : Teaching game, a game where the stronger player played a game to lead the weaker player to play the best move or simply showing the ropes. 
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Just realized how much Hikaru had been keeping his mother in the dark... there's that unannounced two days trip to Innoshima and then his whole igo withdrawal phase. Poor Mitsuko could only handle that much. Hopefully, they'll get better.
> 
> Next: Hikaru’s visit to Akari’s high school go club!


	3. Chapter 3

_\--Black used a pincer. White was at loss on what to do._

 

 

"So this is Hiyori High School?"

The girl in twintails nodded. "Yep, quite big isn't it? Come on, let me show you our go club, Hikaru!"

Despite being the only one that wore a casual clothing among the sea of uniforms, the blond-bangs teen didn't look bothered at all and following Akari in a relaxed pace. He didn't seem to mind the stares he got from some students, either.

"You don't seem nervous at all, Hikaru," she pointed out.

"Eh, I kinda like it though. No one know who I am here and I can play some igo too." He put his hands in his pockets, "You should see the amount of people that appeared before me around Nihon Kiin area; I don't get how Touya deal with all those attention."

"Well aren't you famous now, Mr. Go Pro," Akari was back with his nickname, "You should learn from Touya-kun then."

Hikaru made a face. "Like I will ask him for help! I'll figure it out myself."

Akari shook her head at his stubborness.

"So you don't like Touya?"

"What? No! I just can't deal with his uptight ass sometimes... other than that he's an okay guy," he admitted sincerely, "The concept of 'fun' seems to fly past his head and his nagging is goddamn annoying, but otherwise he's a worthy opponent of mine."

"Sounds like a perfect rival for you."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "He is."

One second he was complaining about Touya, and the next second he outright respected and complimented the hell out of him. It was impossible to follow his line of reasoning, Akari decided to spare herself from future headache.

"Let's set your rivalry aside, you're here for _shidougo_ today. I don't want you to scare the club members with your 'rivalry fire'," Akari stopped in front of a room and slide the door open, "Everyone, I've brought Shindou Hikaru with me!"

Murmurs filled the decently-sized room, and a male student was approaching the two.

"Thank you for your time, Shindou-sensei!" Hikaru visibly cringed at this, followed with Akari's snicker, "I'm Okajima, the Go Club President. Welcome to Hiyori High Go Club!"

Hikaru scoped the club. There were roughly 15 people in the room excluding the three of them, certainly an improvement from the Haze Middle School. There were more male students than female, but not by a huge margin.

"Nice to meet you," Hikaru remembered his manner and bowed, and Akari secretly applauded him. _Look at how far he had grown!_

"You're very welcomed in this club, Shindou-sensei. We discussed your Hokuto Cup game a lot here. Come, come! Let me introduce you to our club members." Hikaru swallowed his groan and whispered to Akari.

"Please don't tell me he's going to address me like that with the rest of your club."

She looked at him apologetically, "I've told him that you didn't like to be called like that, but Okajima-senpai is stubborn with his conduct. He took titles seriously."

Hikaru looked like he wanted to run his hand down his face. "Go no Kami-sama, give me strength..."

The introduction was quick, and true to Akari's word, Okajima was insistent on keeping the "sensei", despite Hikaru's almost desperate plea to let it drop.

"Aahh, you're such a pain in the neck!" Hikaru threw his arms in the air, his hospitality and good manner thrown out of the window, "Fine! If you want to call me with that name so much, you have to beat me in a match!" He sat in front of a _goban_ and slapped wooden surface impatiently. "Give me your best players!"

The club members looked at each other after his outburst, and finally a guy went ahead.

"Um, I probably the best in this club right now. Name's Matsushita, I'll be in your care."

Akari nodded approvingly. Matsushita-senpai was a third year and had participated in High School Go Tournament; he also made it to the final with a win, even if the other two players were lost. He was quite formidable. Hikaru on the other hand was not responding.

"Um," Matsushita stared confusedly, "Shindou-sensei...?"

"Who else?" he searched the club members, "I said 'players', right?"

Gasps filled the room. Was Hikaru just insinuating to play a multiple game at once?

"The more the merrier, right? Come on, it would be faster and I can cover several games at once. And if I lose to any of you, I'll admit defeat so you have more chance to beat me."

Hikaru tapped his folded fan across the other two _goban_ on his left and right. Akari took a notice of his little accessory with mild confusion; since when he brought a fan around?

After a while two more people came forward with their "I'll be in your care". The three students look at him expectantly, but Hikaru was still not making any moves. Akari frowned.

"Hikaru... you couldn't possibly..."

He cocked his head to the side, regarding another empty seats and _goban_ in the room. Just how much opponents he was planning to play?

"Shi-shindou-sensei..." sweats started to form on Okajima's temple, "Isn't it too much for you to play that many people at once?"

"No problem. I played three people at once before my insei examination; I can handle seven or eight people just fine now."

 _"Eight--"_ the club prez was choking on his words.

"But since this club only had seven boards, let's just settle with seven then," he tapped the fan to his arm. He then urged the rest of the members to fill the seats, "Okajima-san, you play too! You're the one that wanted to call me that the most, right?"

It was not so subtle that Hikaru had some bones to pick with the President. Okajima blinked nervously, but he then put his game face and sat on one of the seat anyway.

"I'll be in your care. As the club President, I won't let you down."

"That's the spirit," Hikaru grinned, "Everyone, please put as many stones as you want."

Someone dropped the _goke_ lid in surprise. The others gasped. Multiple games with handicap?

"What? This is a _shidougo_ right? Of course I will do that," Hikaru added casually.

"...are you planning to go easy and let us win, Shindou-sensei?" Matsushita looked a bit offended. Hikaru shook head.

"No. Even if this is a _shidougo_ , I won't go easy on anyone," his eyes glinted dangerously as he smiled, "That's how my teacher taught me."

And with that, the games began.

\--

_Pachi._

_Pachi._

Akari warily observed the multiple games that took place before her eyes. They said the observer is always calmer and could grasp the match better.

In her case, Akari lost the flow of the matches just after thirty minutes had passed. Seven boards, seven simultaneous games... that's just too much moves and reading for her to handle. Looking at her left and right, her clubmate looked just as lost as her.

Not only that, Hikaru actually gave his opponents handicaps. With that and the number of his opponents alone, it's a recipe for an uphill, unwinnable battle that only a true masochist could concocted.

But as the games proceeded, it became more and more apparent. The handicaps did nothing against the _shodan_ ; he was waging slaughters on all seven boards. Looked like the handicap only pushed him to go full offense, closing the points differences quickly, and mercilessly cutting his opponents efforts to make any comeback, successfully scaring the hell out of her friends.

She took note at his face as he played. Expression hard, eyes focused, and his hand placed the stones with great intensity. Him having to stand and walk around did little to faze him, either.

The afternoon air on sunny day like that was supposed to be warm, but Akari couldn't help but feel a slight chill from the cold tension of the game. Hikaru paused to read once in a while, fan gripped by his left hand, but he always placed his stones decisively without any doubt.

One by one, "I resign" and "I have nothing" filled the the room that was now tinted orange from the sunset. The last one standing, Matsushita, was sweating profusely before he looked down and announced his defeat. No more than eight hundred moves were exchanged under the span two hours. Seven games, and none of them reached _yose._

 _"_ Thank you for the game," Hikaru bowed politely at his last opponent. He was also sweating a little, but looked very satisfied. "Hyaaaa, it was a good training for me! Thank you for your cooperations, everyone! Should we dicuss the game?"

Excited murmurs filled the room and the students were gathering around Hikaru to hear his explanations. Akari gulped at the sight. It was like a switch was flipped as he ended the game. Just like that, he was back to his usual self.

Akari stared at the sight before her. It dawned on her that she never saw him playing a serious game before. The last time she saw him play seriously was probably on their middle school go club, where he played against Tsutsui, Mitani, and Kaga. He was so much different back then; he was nowhere near this intense.

Something pricked her heart. Another part of him she was unaware of. The distance between them has widened yet again. At this rate, he would keep growing and completely left her behind...

_Had he not?_

It was a bittersweet feeling. At one side, she was proud for all his achievements and improvements. On the other side, she realized there's no way one she could stand on the same world where he was living right now, no matter how much she had tried. They had chose different paths in life; Hikaru with his professional path, and her...

What path was she taking again?

She didn't know that the fact that she still doesn't have a clear view of her future could bother her more than losing her friend. She really should take things more seriously. Just like Hikaru.

Akari looked at the sight of her childhood friend, the board he was currently reviewing, and her friends. She smiled.

One thing she knew for sure for now: she wouldn't give up, neither on go nor on her friendship. So she went to join their discussion.

\--

"I can't believe that Okajima," Hikaru whined, "Why was your President so damn stubborn, Akari?!"

"The same reason he became our President, I guess," she separated her wooden chopstick and started picking up her noodle.

Hikaru gobbled his ramen angrily, chewed aggresively, and swallowed. Akari eyed him disapprovingly.

"The nerve he got...!" his rant continued, " _'Now that I understand your true strength, I won't call you Sensei... but Shishou'_?! Shishou my ass! I never remember taking any apprentice!"

Akari couldn't held her amusement any longer. She snorted.

"He was technically right though; you only said that he's not allowed to call you Sensei, but not anything else. Okajima-senpai is meticulous like that."

"Good thing I won't meet him anymore," he sighed into his bowl, slurping his ramen again.

"And that's why I'm treating you ramen right now. Good work, Hikaru." She gave him a half-mocking, half-encouraging pat on the back. Hikaru frowned at her, but his mouth was full that he couldn't say anything back. Akari laughed.

All in all, they were having a great afternoon. Hikaru's visit has raised her club's spirit, and Hikaru seemed more like his old self yet again. Akari suspected that the club reminded him of their old middle school go club.

She wondered how their middle school go club fared now; Koike-kun seemed very enthusiastic. Maybe he would do just fine. She made a mental note to visit Haze Middle School one day.

"Thanks for the ramen though, Akari. It was good," he said to her on their train ride home. It was Friday, and not too much people took that commuter line that day so they both got seated without difficulty.

"Just the ramen?" she teased, "You don't enjoy your visit today?"

"It was exhausting," he shrugged, "But I guess I had fun... your go club is a nice one, Akari."

Akari beamed at Hikaru's approval, "Right? And you're a good teacher yourself Hikaru," her tone change to a teasing one, "A merciless teacher, though. I think you've left a lasting impression in my friends' mind..."

"That's my teaching style; sink or swim. You either take it or leave it," he tried to say it nonchalantly, but failed to completely hide the smugness in his smile. "I don't get to play you today though, Akari. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about that, I learned a lot from your explanation." She meant it; Hikaru went on explaining the seven games in great details. It really showed that his pro status was not just for decoration. His jovial nature made the lesson pretty fun, too. "Have you ever thought of being a teacher yourself?"

"Teacher? Like Serizawa-sensei? Nah," he brushed the thought aside, "I don't have time for that, I'd rather spend it to play against stronger opponents--oh, here's our stop."

They get off the train to walk toward their houses now. The street was yet dark again and she got a deja vu. The only difference was Hikaru wearing his normal outift rather than his suits and his backpack was missing.

"Still," Hikaru looked up to the sky, "I don't mind doing some teaching now and then. It's pretty fun."

Something crossed Akari's mind. The wide gap...

_Was it possible to bridge it?_

"Then... do you mind if I asked you to teach me sometimes?"

Hikaru glanced at his childhood friend. Akari tried to look calm.

"I mean, only if you have time." She quickly added. "Or should I pay you for a private lesson?"

He grimaced. "Egh, no. No paying. Never ever suggest that again. If you want to play me just go knock at my house's door; we practically neighbors you know."

"I know..." she replied softly, "But I don't want to disturb you. I know you're staying up to play or study go regularly."

Hikaru eyes widened, "You know?"

"I sometimes go home late and still saw your room's light on. It's not hard to guess what you're doing, Hikaru."

He scratched his nape, "Eh, well, you're not wrong. Then just message me if you're going to come over, just in case I'm not home."

"Roger that," she inwardly cheered. It was tiny, miniscule space. But Hikaru didn't mind to spare small amount of his time for her.

And she wouldn't dare to ask for more. It was enough. She lamented at how defeatist she had turned, but she reasoned that this was for her own good.

"Hey, we could play at _your_ house for a change," he suggested playfully, "I could be your guest for once in a while! You better prepare me some good treat, Akari!"

"Hikaru--"

"Man, how long was it since last time I went into your house? Elementary school? Obasan would be surprised--"

"Hikaru!" she cut him off, "I'm flattered you wanted to pay us a house visit, but you missed one important detail."

He blinked, "What?"

"I don't have _goban,_ " she deadpanned.

"Huh? Why don't you?" Hikaru stated like _goban_ was a common thing that could pop out of the thin air.

"Because it's expensive and I don't have money to buy it." Not that she never think of getting one, but the one with legs and of good quality could worth as high as ¥120000. It was not an amount a normal high school girl could afford. Supposedly, she could go for the cheaper ones without legs for ¥30000, but that number was still not a cheap investment.

"Then how do you practice all this time?"

"Books and Go Salon. Also the club."

Hikaru looked almost like he pitied her.

"Don't worry, my life doesn't really revolve around go like you and your pro friends," she huffed. "I guess I had no other option than playing at your place, eh, Hikaru?"

"Yeah... I guess."

They spent the rest of their walk in silence, drowned in their own thoughts about go and life.

 

_\--White made a one-space jump, the safest but slower option. There was no rush._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- pincer: Also known as _hasami_ , a move that made a cut between opponent's two stones, preventing the creation of an ideal territory.  
> \- _goke_ : Wooden bowl to store the go stones. The lid commonly used to place the captured stones _(agehama)_.  
> \- _shodan_ : 1-dan or beginner dan.  
> \- _yose_ : The ending phase of the game. Usually the players would focus on killing each others' groups, securing more point for their territories while reducing their opponent's, and they would keep on placing stones until there's no more move to play. Then they will count on their territory to determine the winner (by Japanese rules).  
> \- reading: The ability to read several moves ahead and visualizing possible scenarios that could happen.  
> \- _Shishou_ : "Master", in a very specific, apprenticeship way.  
> \- one-point jump: Also known as _ikken tobi_ ; a move where you placed your stone one space away from your other stone(s), horizontally or vertically. It's a slow but safe move to create a strong connectivity, and there's a saying that "a one-point jump is never a bad move".
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I... finally updated this story. Life has been quite busy lately.
> 
> Writing Hikaru's slaughter was fun! Hikaru is a fun character after all, his cheekiness is a trait of him that will stick around and remains unbothered even though he had mellowed down to a certain degree after Sai's loss.
> 
> I choose Hiyori name after seeing Hibiya High School name on the list of high schools in Tokyo. It's a Kagerou Project reference (for those who know!), just a small silly detail.
> 
> Next: Hikaru returned the favor while asking for another one.


	4. Chapter 4

_\--In his next turn, black laid a single stone in white's territory. It was yet another peculiar, seemingly insignificant move._

 

Her phone rang, breaking her focus on her math problem. She flipped the phone open to receive it without even looking at the caller's id. "Hello, Fujisaki here--"

"The hell you're still up at this hour for, Akari?" a familiar voice came from another line, his tone was not of bewilderment but of accusation.

Sigh escaped her. "I'm studying, Hikaru." She was glancing at her room's clock as she replied and startled when she found she had studied past midnight. She quickly calmed down however--tomorrow was weekend so it won't matter if she slept in. "Why do you call me at this hour anyway? I could be sleeping, you know."

"I was bored," his reply was simple, and he managed to deliver it in the driest manner. "You couldn't be sleeping, I saw your room's light still on."

Akari smirked at his answer. Now where she had heard it before?

"Oh, I could be sleeping with the light on."

"Psh, yeah right," she pictured him swatting his hand around, "Anyway, what you've been up to Akari?"

"You must be really bored to actually bother catching up with me," her eyebrow raised.

"When you played one game for the rest of your life, you're bound to get bored at some point. That's normal," he rationalized nonchalantly, "Was it so wrong to have a little chat with my friend though? We haven't talked for a while."

"I suppose..." she leaned back on her chair, deciding to relax herself. It had been another two weeks since Hikaru's visit to her school. They had fallen to their own life's rhythm since then and the thought of each other had slipped from their mind. Somehow, they didn't make any single contact since then.

Still, it was yet another first initiative from Hikaru. That's twice in a row, Akari thought. Three if she counted their first meeting on his way home from the Hokuto Cup, but it was more circumstantial that the ones that followed it.

She shook her head. No, it wasn't something significant, she reminded herself. This was Hikaru she was talking about. Her childhood friend with only go in his mind. She smiled, however.

Yes, it was not wrong with having a little chat with her friend. It makes her happy that despite his busy schedule, he still remembered her anyway.

He _did_ choose a weird time to do it though... that's one thing that only the brash Hikaru could pull.

"So what's up?" Hikaru's voice urged her from the beyond the line, making Akari realized that perhaps she had been quiet for a second too long.

"Nothing interesting, just me studying for the upcoming tests. The finals were coming in two weeks."

"I see. So how about go? You still play it?"

She took her phone away from her ear and stared at it incredulously. This go-maniac of a friend; did he ever hear what she was saying? She was busy preparing for her exams and he wanted her to play more go?

"I still play on the club, but with the tests coming our schedule has been reduced... but yeah, I _suppose_  I still play it." She settled with a subtle jabbing, but she doubted Hikaru would even catch it.

"Good. Then I need you to come to Kiin tomorrow."

"What?" She did a double take, "Hikaru, what are you talking about?"

"The first day of Wakajishisen started tomorrow, I got to play the insei as a pro player. Come see it, Akari."

 _"Wha_ \--but Hikaru!" He didn't even asked if she already got a plan that day and just expected her to be there? "I got upcoming tests! I need to study tomorrow!"

"Too much studying will not give you the best result, you know. A student need to relax whenever they could; you'll rot your brain if you just cooped up on your desk like that!"

She wanted to protest, but her brain really had started to turn into a mush with all the intensive study regiment she had for the past week. She supposed a day off wouldn't hurt...

"And your idea of relaxing is go?"

"You'll only watch me play, I do all the thinking. Watching is fun, Akari! You'll get smarter at it too!"

"So you're saying that I'm dumb," Akari pouted. Hikaru's good-natured laugh rang clearly from her phone. She smiled; it was impossible to refuse him, wasn't it.

"Oh, and if I win the first match you could see me playing Touya that day too."

Now that intrigued her. A battle between rivals, huh?

"So at what time this match would be held?"

"It started at ten this morning, and it would went all the way until late afternoon. You could come whenever you like."

Akari was calculating the time she need to sleep and to get ready before Hikaru's voice asked her, "You know the Nihon Kiin's location right?"

"Isn't it on Chiyoda?"

"Ichigaya, yes. Well, see you around then, Akari! You're a great help!"

His last sentence puzzled her. But she couldn't ask him because he has hung up.

\--

Akari woke up a bit later than she wanted. In compensation, she scrambled to take a shower and get ready as fast as she could. Her mom was however being uncooperative, insisting her to eat her "breakfast" properly. To be honest, it was more like lunch than anything. By the time she went out from her house, it was already a quarter to twelve. At this rate, she would arrive at the location at one. She hoped she hadn't missed the Hikaru vs. Akira match.

When she was finally arrived at the location, she asked around and finally found the tournament area. Many people stood before the area, she suspected most of them probably the parents or guardians.

She was surprised when she saw someone she knew.

"Obasan!" Akari greeted the mother cheerfully. Part of her was relieved that she wasn't alone in the midst of strangers. Shindou Mitsuko was equally surprised and relieved.

"Akari...! Did Hikaru also invite you?"

"Yes, but I can't really see where he was from here," she regarded the flocks of people.

"Neither I am. They said non-participants were prohibited from approaching the area..." Mitsuko sighed. Akari looked at her with concern.

What was he doing? Akari bit her lips in worry. From Mitsuko's expression, it was safe to assume that Hikaru hadn't talked to her.

_Hikaru... did you really think this through?_

"Fujisaki? Is that you, Fujisaki-kun?"

Akari's ear perked up at the sound of her name. She looked around, and found a bespectacled man approaching her.

"Serizawa-sensei!"

He was the teacher of a go class where Hikaru and Akari briefly visited on their younger days. It was already years since that, she was surprised the teacher even remembered her. She bowed down instinctively at the man.

"Long time no see Sensei... sorry of what Hikaru did that time."

Serizawa laughed, "It was quite a commotion back in the day. But Akota-san has toned down his bullying since then, so I guess some good came out of it."

"Did Hikaru does something inappropriate...?" Mitsuko intercepted, colors leaving her face.

"Are you a relative of Shindou-kun, ma'am?" Serizawa asked politely.

"I'm Shindou Mitsuko, her mother," she bowed a little, "Sensei, if Hikaru ever did anything wrong I apologize on his behalf..."

"Ah, don't worry Shindou-san! It was nothing serious, just a kid's harmless prank," he assured the woman, "Besides, the current Shindou-kun was doing extremely well for himself."

Mitsuko looked up with a mix of disbelief and amazement, "He is...?"

"Do you want to see his play right now, perhaps? He was playing against the young prodigy, Touya Akira. It was quite a spectacle."

"But I thought outsider was not allowed in the playing area...?"

"I'm one of the coordinators for this years Wakajishisen, and I could accompany you there as long as you didn't disrupt the game," Serizawa smiled kindly, "besides, with the amount of spectators they have amassed, I think another addition of two people won't make a difference. Please follow me, Shindou-san, Fujisaki-kun."

Serizawa-sensei was not joking about the spectators. Judging from the amount of people surrounding the one _goban_ , the game was definitely the highlight of the day. There were even couple of young kids there, most likely the insei.

"Excuse me," Serizawa was making a way so Mitsuko and Akari could see the players. There he was, in front of the _goban_ with serious expression on his face. His opponent, Touya Akira, was mirroring Hikaru's look. Akari observed the play that was still going in front of her. A complex play. What made it even more surprising was the sheer tension that radiated from the two players.

And Akari thought his performance on the go club was scary enough...

"What do you think of the play, Serizawa-sensei?" a short man with buckled teeth asked the bespectacled man.

"It's a fierce one. In the end of the game, I guess the winner would only have a close advantage in points... I'd say one-half to half komi."

"The one who made less mistake will win, yes." Another man offered an insight. One of the pros, Akari assumed. "Though I still couldn't believe it... a _shodan_ playing on an equal level with Touya Akira."

"Don't you think Touya pro was just go easy with him? After all, if Touya Akira played against Ko Yeong Ha that day he'd probably win!" another one butted in.

"Are you even paying attention on the discussion of the Hokuto Cup games? Or this current game at all? Touya Akira was not holding back! Shindou Hikaru is a sleeping beast!"

"And I'm afraid I must ask you gentlemen to leave if you're planning to continue the discussion in this fashion." Serizawa calmly reprimanded the two adult pro, who at once shut their mouths.

"Sensei, what do you think about the rumor that Shindou Hikaru is Touya Akira's rival?" the man with buckled teeth conjured his notes. Serizawa blinked, twice.

"That's the first time I heard of it... where was this coming from, Kosemura-san?"

"Amano-san told me. I heard Kuwabara-sensei mentioned it once too," the man that Akari's learned to be Kosemura replied. Serizawa-sensei was stunned at the mention of the name.

"Kuwabara-sensei too...?" he gaped for a second and then quickly turning back to analyze the ongoing fight seriously, "I guess there's a truth in it. Shindou-kun has become a lot stronger these days."

"Hmm! So even Serizawa-sensei agreed with that rumor," Kosemura wrote down something on his notes.

"We often play on Morishita-sensei's study group. He really catching up fast... even faster than any of us in the group." Serizawa had a look on his face that reminded Akari of herself. A fear of being left behind. She empathized silently; it must be harder for a fellow professional like him.

"Oh my, I must have bored the two of you. Please pardon me," Serizawa attention finally back to his guests, "Do you want me to explain the game? We'll create a discussion group about this game with another pros as well, if you wanted to join us."

Mitsuko shook her head, "Thank you for the offer, Sensei. But I don't understand anything about this game." Akari noticed that her concern was replaced with curiosity, however. "I just want to know, Sensei... was Hikaru really doing fine? Not just in career sense, but his well being too?"

"He was one of the leading face of the new generation wave, Shindou-san, and I've never met a more determined boy than him. I'm sure as long as he kept his current pace, he has a bright future ahead. He has quite a lot of friends and good teachers to guide him too." Serizawa gently assured her. Mitsuko nodded.

Both of them pardoned themselves from the play area and sat near a vending machine. Akari treated her a can of tea, which Mitsuko received gratefully but didn't drink right away. The mother looked down at the can on her lap, securing it with her two hands. Akari waited patiently, sipping her own tea.

"It honestly overwhelmed me, Akari," Mitsuko started, "I'm just a stay-at-home mother and my son was already working at the age of fourteen," she smiled weakly at her can, "Seeing my only son diving head-first on a competitive professional world like that... it was foolish of me for thinking he was just playing around. He's really serious with this, isn't he?"

"He is, Obasan. And he's really good at it too," she responded cheerfully. "That boy is head over heel for the game."

Shindou Mitsuko covered her mouth as she laughed, "He really is Father's grandson. I'm glad he found something he could truly put his heart to." She then stopped, and getting slumped all of the sudden.

"Ah... what have I done, I didn't even congratulate him for his participation on the international tournament..." she regretfully covered her face. Mitsuko then stood up from her seat with such fervor and held her fist up. "This won't do; I need to fix that. Today's dinner would be ramen, then!"

Akari eyed the woman beside her. So this was where Hikaru got his energetic side from, she noted with a good-natured shook of her head.

\--

Despite Hikaru's confusion of his mother's sudden celebration ("But why? I lost to Touya today!"), Akari could tell that he was also grateful for it.

Keeping her words, Shindou Mitsuko made huge ramen banquet for dinner. Mitsuko also invited Akari, which she gladly accepted. It has been a while since she had dinner together with the Shindou.

Shindou Masao was relatively quiet through the entire meal, though in a very fatherly way. He smiled and laughed at Hikaru's desperation on his half-moku lost to Touya, even coined the "half-moku curse", much to Hikaru's annoyance. It occured to her that Hikaru's father must have been keeping up with his son's games somehow to know about the Hokuto Cup result, assuming Hikaru was never told them about his job. He was getting better at it now, at least.

Talking about telling his parents...

Akari's eyes widened in realization. The chopstick stopped before her mouth and she looked at Hikaru's way. She needed to talk with him.

After a pleasant exchange with the Shindou over the meal, Akari managed to coax Hikaru to play a _shidougo_ with her. He really didn't seem to mind, if not just a little bit tired.

"Well, I've promised you I guess... let's go to my room then."

"Ah, after I helped Obasan with the dishes, okay?" This earned a refusal from the mother.

"Absolutely not! I can't ask our guest to do the dishes; you guys just have fun with the game, I'll bring up some drinks later!"

"You better just let her be, Akari," Hikaru peeked from the top of the staircase, "Come on, one quick game. I want to go to sleep after this."

"It doesn't hurt to be more considerate to your mother, Hikaru," Akari huffed as she sit in front of the _goban_. Hikaru sat across her, passing her the black stone _goke_ to give her more advantage.

"Believe me, it'll hurt less if you don't get in between her and the house chores. How many stones do you want?"

"Five, I guess..." she put down the stones on the four _hoshi_ points and _tengen_.

"You sure those are enough? I won't go easy, you know."

"I know. Now just let's get started before your big head gets in the way of our game."

They exchanged "I'll be in your care"s and went straight for it. They were focusing on the game for a while, and after twenty moves, Akari decided to bring up the subject.

"Hey Hikaru, good job on reassuring your mother," she blocked one of Hikaru's stone, "Though you really don't want to go with the talking route, huh?"

"I've told you it'll be awkward, and I have my own way. Showing her is the best course to go." He played elsewhere, cutting her stones. Ouch. She needed to do something about it.

"So you invited me to accompany her then? How clever." She decided to reply with  _hane,_ time to switch gear to offensive.

"And I thank you for that. But that's not all; you said you want to come to my matches too, right?" he responded calmly, decided to do a big jump and create a _moyou_ on the right side of the board. "Outside spectators are not allowed on smaller matches, but on big tournaments or the Title League, you could come with the player's permission. I'll see what I can do, if you wanted."

She frowned. She had been too concentrated on local fights and forgotten to spread her territory. Since when white's stones located that perfectly? Didn't she got the five stone handicaps?

"I don't know about that... I don't get the slightest thing about your match with Touya-kun today. I don't think I could follow if you played a higher level one."

"Then you just have to learn until you get it," his answer was immediate and sure, like he knew it by heart. "It'll do wonder with your understanding of the flow of the game."

Trust Hikaru to keep improving at go, she mused.

"I'll consider your offer, then," was her final reply. Hikaru looked satisfied with it, and their game carried on until a hundred moves later. It was entering _yose_ , but she was fumbling around when Hikaru started decimating her groups one by one. She quickly resigned.

"Your fighting could use more work, Akari. Though you're good at calculating your territories; you just need to learn how to defend them," he said as they cleaned the board.

"Which I am," she sighed, "Thanks for the game, Hikaru."

"Thanks for the game too." He yawned. "I think I'll have a good night sleep."

Akari pursed her lips. Did playing her was so boring it makes him sleepy?

Or maybe he's just tired. It was a long day for him after all.

"Oh, you've grown stronger too, Akari. I think you're around 10 kyu strength now. Congratz."

At this, Akari beamed. "Really, Hikaru?"

"Yes really, now get out cause I need my sleep," he shooed her jokingly, but his eyes were all droopy. So he really was tired.

"Yeah yeah, I'll let you get your beauty sleep," she made her way to his door as he flopped down into his bed, pulling the cover over his head.

"Akari," he called sleepily, "empty your study schedule for June 4th, nighttime."

Akari stopped. June 4th...? It was weekday if she got it right.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Hikaru was mumbling vaguely (and sleepily). She looked over her shoulder to see his blonde-bangs, jutting out under the cocoon of his blanket.

She wasn't sure of what to reply, so she just settled with "I'll see what I can do."

A faint "good" was heard. Akari was surprised that he was still listening at all. Shaking her head, she was opening the door when he heard him again.

"Hey, Akari?"

"Yes?" she looked back one last time.

"Turn off the light, will you?"

She clicked the light switch off and closed the door, leaving Hikaru to drift into his deep slumber in his dark room.

She decided to consult her calendar when she got home.

 

_\--White was still blissfully unaware his opponent's intention. And honestly, maybe black was not entirely sure of it too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- _Wakajishisen_ : A fictional tournament on HikaGo universe (literally translated into Young Lion Tournament). The actual rules of the tournament itself is not really clear, only top sixteen insei playing against sixteen pro and each other. How the later stage of the tournament was carried on, or how the winner was decided was not clearly explained. But if Hikaru's earlier experience (also the Oka and Shoji bonus story) tell something, it was possibly just like any other tournament where you advanced if you beat your opponent.
> 
> Chapter 189.5 also confirmed that Touya Akira was the winner of the tournament for two-years straight. I don't make Hikaru win (yet) because I felt like Hikaru's skill is still a little bit under Touya at the moment. He needs more playing experience too.
> 
>  _Also_ apparently, this tournament was taking place on May every year. Since the Hokuto Cup was taking place on 4th and 5th of May 2002 (yes, Hikaru was lost to Ko Yeong Ha on the day Sai disappeared if that's not sad enough), this fic started at the 7th. I had to make some readjustment to this fic's timeline myself for missing this info the first time. Since the Hokuto Cup was taking place in early May, I think it's only sensible to held the Wakajishisen on mid to end of May (so Hikaru & Co. could still participate in it). In this fic, the tournament started on 25th of May (Saturday). Serizawa-sensei's Hokuto Cup match discussion that Akira told Hikaru on Oka & Shoji bonus story took place on Monday (the 27th). I know there's no need for me to went for such details, but I can't help it haha orz
> 
> \- _hoshi_ : The four-star point on 4-4 coordinate from each corner.  
> \- _tengen_ : The middle point of the board.  
> \- _moyou_ : A framework, an area where one player has a large influence which potentially could become that player's territory.  
> \- _hane_ : A move which "reaches around" one or more of the opponent's stones.  
> (Citation source: senseis.xmp.net)
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Do you know that Shindou Masao was voiced by Sai's VA in the OVA? It blown me away when I noticed the similarity. I guess when Hotta-sensei said that Sai was akin to Hikaru's father figure (and mother figure, and teacher, and brother, and friend, and pet... lol), I guess it was true after all.  
> Yes. I always made sure that Sai won't be forgotten, even in this outsider-looking-in kind of story. I just love the man so much.
> 
> And what's with Hikaru and the specific date he asked Akari? Can you guess it?
> 
> Next: Akari noticed a pattern.


End file.
